Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Social networking question and answer applications are popular web applications. Most social networking question and answer applications do not take a type of question and an available audience for the question into consideration.